


Раз, два, три...

by IrhelSol



Series: инжир [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Canon, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Бета: ЦвайНаписано в команду  WTF Vongola Famiglia 2016 на заявку Himery





	Раз, два, три...

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Цвай  
> Написано в команду WTF Vongola Famiglia 2016 на заявку Himery

Раз, два, три. Шаг, взмах катаной, удар. В сером сумрачном свете пасмурного дня кровь неестественно яркая, алая взвесь в воздухе мешается с моросью. Цуна машинально тянется оттереть брызги с щеки, хотя те оседают на белоснежное косоде Ямамото и его лицо. Цуна сидит в машине, пока Ямамото расправляется с нападавшими. Тот знает, что Цуна не любит убивать, поэтому всё делает сам. Не боится марать свои руки. Не боится кошмаров по ночам. Не боится алого цвета на одежде и тяжёлого металлического запаха – Цуна втягивает его носом, но чувствует лишь аромат мокрых листвы и псины, скошенной травы, влажной земли, хотя кругом асфальт. Запах Ямамото и его пламени.

Раз, два, три. Ещё один труп. Цуне не хочется смотреть, но он смотрит. Так он разделяет эту ношу с Ямамото. Потому что Ямамото тоже не любит убивать. Цуна боится, что когда-нибудь исчезнет это «не». Цуна вообще много чего боится. В том числе и за Ямамото. Но он привык к страху, как уже привык к виду смерти. Отец и Девятый в один прекрасный день всех их поочерёдно макнули в грязь. Это не защита друзей, не спасение мира, не поиски справедливости. Это выживание. Игра наперегонки – кто первый успеет вылезти из петли. Слишком многие хотят смерти, хотят урвать у Вонголы куш побольше, хотят передела территории и власти, хотят денег, заводов и фирм, подпольных казино и притонов, торгующих детьми. Цуна хочет избавиться от конкурентов и тех, кому просто жмёт существование Вонголы. А ещё – хочет избавиться от такой Вонголы, вывести её из всей этой грязи, вывести из тьмы к свету. Поэтому Ямамото приходится убивать. В том числе убивать.

Раз, два, три. Лучший киллер оборачивается, обеспокоенно ищет Цуну глазами. Радужка глаз Ямамото матово-жёлтая, как осенняя листва, цвет выделяется в сером монохроме дня, почти теряется на фоне красного. Ямамото старается закрывать собой жертв и трупы, чтобы Цуна не видел. Он заботится о нём. Но иногда Цуна видит. Горький едкий ком в горле не даёт дышать. Цуна сжимает пальцы в кулак. Цуна ненавидит себя, потому что даже в такой момент не может не любоваться Ямамото. Его стремительностью, отточенностью и изяществом движений, техниками Шигуре Соэн Рю. Раньше Цуна не мог даже уследить за ними. Но он тренировался. Он учился видеть. Учился смотреть, не отводя взгляда, и однажды – увидел.

Раз, два три. Взмах меча, капли крови срываются с клинка, оставляя расплывчатый косой след на асфальте, Ямамото убирает меч в ножны. Цуна слышит звук поющей, насытившейся стали, звук шагов, лёгкое дыхание.

Раз, два, три. Выдохнуть, открыть дверь, выйти. Улыбнуться, пускай эта улыбка жалкая и бледная. Вопросы «Ты в порядке?», «Всё?», «Ну что, поехали?» вертятся на языке, но Цуна говорит только одно слово:

– Спасибо.

Ямамото смотрит пристально, тяжело. В матово-жёлтых глазах – раз, два, три. Взмах, смертельная рана, звук падающего на землю тела. Может быть даже его собственного тела. Цуна отгоняет видение. В груди всё сжимается от боли.

– Ты боишься меня? – вдруг спрашивает тот, дотрагиваясь кончиками пальцев до его скулы. Цуна прижимается щекой к ладони, старательно дышит, унимая страх. Раз-два... три. Раз-два-три... Четыре. Бейся, сердце.

– То же самое я хотел спросить у тебя, – шепчет Цуна и касается губами запястья Ямамото. Тот немигающе смотрит, потом улыбается, светло и знакомо. Цуна утыкается лбом в подставленное плечо, обнимает Ямамото, расслабляется...

Они не боятся друг друга. Они боятся друг за друга и себя самих. И топят этот страх в мимолётных секундах близости. Разбивают идеальное трёхчастье.

Они вдвоём – это недостижимые четыре. И пока оно у них есть, всё не так страшно.

Раз.  
Два.  
Три...


End file.
